The health benefits of regular exercise are well known. Many different types of exercise equipment have been developed over time with success, to facilitate exercise. Examples of successful classes of exercise equipment include the treadmill and stair climbing machine. A conventional treadmill typically includes a continuous belt providing a moving surface that a user may walk, jog, or run on. A conventional stair climbing machine typically includes a pair of links adapted to pivot up and down providing a pair of surfaces or pedals that user may stand on and press up and down to simulate walking up a flight of stairs.